There All Along
by AngelEyes93
Summary: After the gallery, Ib and Garry hang out together regularly. One day, Ib is really sad, because no boy has asked her to a school dance coming up. Little does she realize, a guy has been crushing on her this whole time. Note: Garry is 17 and Ib is 15.


Garry's POV

After surviving the gallery, Ib and I began to hang out regularly. We'd really bonded through our horrific experiences, and after school, I'd meet Ib by her school and we'd get macaroons and tea and usually watch a movie at my place.

As usual, I headed to Ib's school, but when I greeted her, I couldn't help but notice how sad she looked.

"Ib- are you alright?"

She nodded her head. But I knew something was wrong. I wrapped my arm around her as we walked to the sweets shop.

"How was your day?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay... what do you feel like doing?"

"I want the macaroons... but can we eat them at your apartment instead?"

"S-Sure, Ib. I can make us some tea too at my place."

And so, that's what we did. As I closed my apartment door behind me, Ib sat on the couch, and I put a put of water on for the tea. I sat next to her, noticing Ib's eyes had grown sadder.

"I put the tea on. Should just be a few minutes."

"Okay." She said weakly.

"Ib, I hate seeing you like this. Can you please talk to me? You can trust me... remember?"

"You'll just think I sound silly."

"Not at all, Ib. I promise."

I held out my pinky to her. She linked hers with mine.

"Now, what's bothering you?"

"... There's a Valentines' Day dance at my school soon... and everyone has got a date... except me. Thing is, boys don't really notice me. They go for girls with blue or green or brown eyes... no one wants a red-eyed freak like me."

She slumped her head in her lap. I placed my hand on her shoulder, and began to rub it gently.

"Ib... you're not a freak. And take it from me, boys can be really dumb sometimes. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their date."

"Then why'd no one ask me?" She asked. I could feel her beginning to cry as her body started shaking.

I bit my lip. Oh Ib... if only you knew how much I've liked you... ever since I met you in that horrible gallery.

But alas, I opened my mouth to speak, and had no words. I felt frozen while poor Ib sobbed next to me helplessly. And it was then that I realized... I had to tell her how I felt. I had acted as if I didn't have these feelings because Ib's friendship meant the world to me, and I was terrified that telling her I loved her would scare her away. But I couldn't hide behind that fear anymore. Ib needed to know that at least one person thought she was beautiful... even if it was someone like me, someone who she may have never even have considered.

"Ib?"

She looked up at me, tears streaming down cheeks. I reached a hand out to wipe away a few of her tears.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen... I've always thought so, ever since you found me in that gallery. Your eyes are unique but that's what makes them so captivating. They're intense yet gentle... and I often have a hard time looking away when you lock eyes with me. And not only are you beautiful, but you're a kind and curious girl. We need more people like that in this world... I think that's why it was so easy for me to become so close to you. You aren't afraid to ask questions about the people or things around you. And you saved me, a complete stranger, in that gallery... more than once actually. Any guy would be more than lucky to have you at his side... "

"G-Garry?" She stammered, her tears seeming to slow.

"Ib... I'm sorry if this is coming out of nowhere... but I've always... had strong feelings for you. Falling for you was so... easy and I recognized my feelings almost right away. I just didn't tell you before because... I didn't want to lose you... or our friendship. No matter what happens, just promise me you won't call yourself a freak anymore. Or think that you're not beautiful. Because both of those things couldn't be any further from the truth, Ib. Seriously."

Her cheeks were red now and her crying had stopped completely. I reached out to touch her cheek and cupped it gently.

"I'll always be here for you, Ib. Even if you don't feel the same way about me."

"Garry..."

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I'll walk you home."

We walked to Ib's house, the silence between us feeling so strange. Normally, we'd chat about our days or something silly but there wasn't a single word between us. I began to regret telling Ib how I felt... she must have hated me for it. I ruined our friendship. And worst of all, I broke her trust. She probably felt like she didn't even know who I was anymore. We reached her doorstep, and I forced myself to smile at her.

"Okay... this is you then, Ib."

She nodded her head. "Yeah. It is."

"Get some rest, okay?"

I turned around and began walking back to my apartment without hugging or kissing her forehead goodbye like I usually did. It didn't feel right to right now. Not when I wasn't even sure what Ib was thinking since my confession or how she was feeling towards me. Everything felt so... unfamiliar and cold. My chest tightened, and it literally felt like my heart was breaking inside of me... it truly hurt, and the rest of my body followed suit. My limbs ached like I'd gone hiking or something, and I felt exhausted but of course not sleepy enough to sleep as I laid restlessly across my couch trying to watch an anime I'd been wanting to watch with Ib. Somehow, I'd drifted off to sleep, and the next thing I know, I awoke to knocking at my door and heavy rain outside my windows. I groggily sat up, rubbing my eyes, and running a hand through my ruffled locks of lavender hair. I walked to the door, opening it cautiously, as I looked at the clock in my kitchen and realized it was 9:49PM.

"Ib?"

She stood in her school uniform still, soaking wet from the rain outside.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course. Lemme get you a towel."

I grabbed her a clean fluffy towel from my bathroom cabinet. She began to dry her hair.

"Do you want some dry clothes? You shouldn't stay in those, you'll get sick."

She nodded. I grabbed her one of my t-shirts and some shorts. She changed in my bathroom while I waited on the couch. I was in shock honestly, that she was here, in my apartment again, after all that happened just hours before. When I turned and walked away from her apartment, part of me didn't want to face the very possible reality that I may never see her ever again. She sat beside me, wearing my t-shirt and shorts, which were a bit oversized on her. Even so, she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Garry... I want to say that I'm sorry... I treated so coldly earlier. And I shouldn't have. You mean a lot to me... and... your confession, was really sweet. It just caught me off guard. I guess because I didn't believe any guy was looking at me that way. But... now that I realize you do... I love you too Garry. I tried to convince myself you didn't see me that way, because I'm two years younger than you... but you've always protected me... and been kind to me... I couldn't ask for a better person to love me, honestly."

She turned to me and embraced me. I wrapped my arms around her, and caressed her hair with my finger tips, which smelled like strawberries.

"Garry... I'm really sorry I hurt you. I feel terrible."

"It's okay, Ib... it's okay."

I pulled her closer, and placed a gentle kiss against her hair. I was just so relieved she was here... in my arms.

Ib pulled away from me, staring me right in my eyes.

"Hey Garry..."

"Yeah, Ib?"

"Can I... kiss you?"

She cupped my face delicately with her fingers. I could feel my face becoming hot instantly as what she asked me registered fully in my mind.

"Y-Yeah... you don't need to ask... " I choked out nervously. I had never kissed a girl before. Sure, I was 17, but I had never really liked anyone the way I liked Ib. I'd never felt this strongly before for a girl.

Ib closed her eyes, and began to lean in, lips puckered ever so slightly. I smiled a little, and closed my own eyes, leaning in as well. Ib was so darn cute. Of course I wanted to kiss her. I'd dreamed of doing so before... but had never spoken of it to anyone. As her lips met mine, I felt excited and anxious all at the same time. I was kissing the girl of my dreams. As she kissed me, I noted how soft her lips were, yet how passionate her kiss was. Her hands rubbed my back and ran through my hair soothingly while I had mine caressing her hair. As we pulled apart, she was blushing and smiling at me.

"Garry... that was... my first kiss."

I smiled back at her. "Mine too."

Ib ooked surprised. "R-really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And it was even better than I thought it would be."

She leaned in to kiss me a second time.


End file.
